onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky Roux
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Lucky Roux is a member of the Red-Haired pirates and one of Red-Haired Shanks main crewmembers. One Piece manga - Chapter 42, Lucky Roux's name revealed. Appearance He is very fat and is always seen eating a rack of meat. Out of the the entire crew, he appears to have changed the least over the years and shows little in the way of aging signs. Most of the time, Lucky Roux is shown smiling happily. Personality Lucky appears to be a very fun loving pirate who is often seen hanging around another one of Shanks' crewmembers, Yasopp. He is the first person to actually kill someone in One Piece and sets the stage for the series; a pirate's life is a dangerous one. He has a very large appetite and in the manga he is seen swallowing a whole barrel of Sake by himself in the background while the crew was at the bar Makino worked in. One Piece manga - Chapter 1, Lucky Roux polishes off a whole barrel of sake. He is always shown holding a large rack of meat in at least one hand. Abilities and Powers He was able to sneak upon on one of Higuma's men and shoot him without anyone knowing until it was too late, all the while eating. Besides that, there is no other indication of his strength. Reports of Lucky Roux being the fastest man in the world has been passed off as a myth and thus is untrue to this date. Weapons So far he has been seen using a type of gun called a flintlock. History Past Story How and why Lucky Roux came to join the Red-Haired Pirate crew is unknown. Lucky Roux is first seen in Luffy's past, amongst Shanks' crew. He joined in with his crews fun while they were bragging about a pirates life in front of Luffy. He is next seen supporting his captain when a bandit pulled out a pistol on him and threatened to kill him by killing the bandit first. One Piece manga - Chapter 1, Roux shoots the bandit dead. Present Story Lucky Roux has been present at all the scenes shown in the present storyline somewhere. Major Battles N/A Translation and Dub Issues "Roux" translates from French as "russet-red". It is also the name of one of the three "mother" sources of French classical cooking. In the 4Kids dub, the scene where Lucky Roux shoots the bandit was edited so that he instead shoots a cap gun near the bandit's head. Shanks was then given added dialog, implying that the bandit just passed out, rather than being killed ("When he wakes up, tell him it was a cap gun"). Although his name can be either "Lucky Roux" or "Lucky Roo," the most common form is "Lucky Roux". He is known by "Lucky Roux" in the English One Piece Collectible Card game as well. Apperances Outside of the Series A character that looks like Lucky Roux appears in a pirate crew in an episode of the Nicktoons cartoon Kappa Mikey. Since the series is know for its random referances to anime (as the series takes place in Japan and the main characters are actors for a fictional anime) this is likely the staff's nod and referance to One Piece as the episode the Lucky Roux look-a-like appears in deals with pirates and the show's anime referances are uselly to what the episode's theme is. For exsample the same episode the Lucky Roux look-a-like appears in also dealed with video games thus a couple characters from a popular video game series from Japan were featured. References See also *Shanks Category:Pirates Category:East Blue Characters Category:Red-Haired Pirates Category:Male Category:Human